


Synthetic Love

by jaehyunismybias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cheating, Frottage, Grinding, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: "Jaehyun, we can't..."Taeyong's protests fell on deaf ears, as Jaehyun took one of Taeyong's hands and placed it on his cock."You know you want to..."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Synthetic Love

The first time had been an accident, Taeyong had told himself. A horrible, horrible accident. He had promised himself that it would never happen again - He was a cheater. An ugly, evil cheater. Never had he felt guilt like this before.

He had also felt pleasure. A sick pleasure of the thought of getting caught. The pleasure from touching and looking at Jaehyun in a way that was otherwise forbidden territory. The pleasure of feeling him inside him. Taeyong loved it as much as he hated it. 

He still found himself wondering over how it all had started. How a simple hang out in the club with Johnny, Jaehyun and their other friends had led to Jaehyun pulling Taeyong away to some dark, secluded alley for a sloppy blowjob and a fingering. He didn't understand why he had allowed it to happen, nor why biting into the forbidden fruit felt so... so addicting.

Jaehyun was a stunning man. Only a blind idiot would deny it. He had sharp features, he was tall and handsome. He had strong arms and a warm, inviting smile - it was easy to fall for him. He was also a sadistic bastard, Taeyong had found out. As soon as Johnny's attention was away from Taeyong, Jaehyun was there, ready to sweep the rug from under his feet.

He got off on the thought of getting caught, much like Taeyong did. It was a miracle that Johnny hadn't caught onto them yet. The amount of secretive touches and lingering, starved gazes sent from Jaehyun to Taeyong were too many for him to count. 

He loved Johnny, truly. Taeyong thought that if he'd ever settle down for a merry life with a house and family, Johnny would be the one who'd be there beside him. Johnny was by far the kindest, most caring person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He had been there for Taeyong when no one else had, and he would always be. Taeyong was a horrible person for taking him for granted.

Life in college had been so peaceful. Relatively easy, even. Taeyong and Johnny had had the luxury of getting accepted into the same school, and there was nothing that could bring Taeyong down from his cloud nine.

Two years later, enter Jaehyun. A first-year in the same college. At first, he had been all shy eyes and small, dimpled smiles. Taeyong had met him one fateful day at the cafe on campus, when Johnny had stepped inside with a shy but handsome boy tailing after him.

"Hey, babe" Johnny had greeted him with that usual cheery grin of his and planted a kiss on his cheek, before he had sat down with an arm over Taeyong's shoulders and gestured for the third person to sit down.

Taeyong's curious eyes had landed on the dimples at first and then to the dark locks on his head, before they settled on a set of somewhat terrified eyes.

"This is Jaehyun, my cousin! He's a first-year here. Can you believe the odds? He moved all the way up here to go to the same school as me." Johnny smiled proudly, introducing his younger cousin to his boyfriend. Taeyong smiled at the boy politely, somewhat aware that his features could give others the first impression of him being cold and unfriendly. He reached his hand out across the table to greet Jaehyun,

"Hi there, Jaehyun. I'm Taeyong, Johnny's boyfriend."

Jaehyun looked more relaxed once Taeyong took the initiative to introductions, and enveloped his hand with a warm and slender hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." The dimpled smile he smiled was contagious, as Taeyong found himself smiling even after the boy left to his dorm.

If he only had known that a devil was lurking behind those angel eyes.

Jaehyun had easily been accepted into their friend group. Yuta, Jungwoo and Doyoung had liked him right away, as he was charming and was pretty similar to Johnny once he got comfortable enough around them. He had also gained a bit of popularity in school. He was accepted to the football team, which hardly accepted any first-years'. He was good in school, and he was handsome - the ideal golden boy. 

Which was why Taeyong had often wondered over the fact that Jaehyun didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, despite the eager candidates. When asked about it, Jaehyun would simply shrug his shoulders and answer with a nonchalant, "I'm not interested in them." Taeyong would often miss how Jaehyun's eyes lingered on him after he had asked the question.

-

"Let's go, babe"

Taeyong smiled at Johnny, who beckoned him to follow him out the door. He grabbed a jacket and his keys, pulled his shoes on before scurrying out. He giggled when Johnny lightly smacked his ass as he passed by him.

"We're not in a hurry, John. Doyoung's place isn't going anywhere..." Taeyong mused, turning on his heel to walk backwards so he could look at Johnny. He looked good today. His jet black hair was pushed away from his eyes, but the fringe fell over his eyes as he looked down to lock the door to their room. The leather jacket he wore complimented his broad shoulders, and his jeans made his legs look long. He was so handsome. Taeyong couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get home and snuggle under the blanket with a movie" Johnny reasoned, smiling when he noticed the way Taeyong was looking at him.

He walked over to him and reached for his waist, pulling Taeyong to a stop where he was still walking backwards. Taeyong didn't fail to notice how his heartbeat increased at that, and how his breath hitched in his throat despite his teasing smile, when Johnny's gaze traveled from his eyes down to his mouth and back up.

"That," Johnny spoke again, voice slightly deeper, making Taeyong shiver, "or we can skip that and move to the fun part..."

Taeyong grinned wide, liking the way Johnny was thinking.

"Hmm... I'd like that..." He hummed, mind filled with the lewd things he'd like to do to Johnny that night.

The taller placed a chaste kiss on Taeyong's lips before he leaned away, taking in the sight of the smaller.

"You look so good tonight"

Taeyong keened at the deep-voiced compliment he received and ran a hand up Johnny's muscled chest. How did he get so damn lucky?

-

30 minutes later, the couple arrived at a house in the suburbs. Doyoung was hosting his birthday party at his parent's house, like he did every year since he was fourteen. He had invited a lot of people from school, most of them were people Taeyong had seen only a few times. Then again, Doyoung had always been a social butterfly in comparison to him - had it been Taeyong's party, he would've invited his closest friends only. But Doyoung loved the attention, and since he had a big house, why not make the most of it and fill it with people?

Johnny had enveloped Taeyong's hand in his bigger one and was leading him inside the all too familiar entrance hall. Family pictures, drawings made by Doyoung's younger siblings (and the occasional empty slots on the walls that used to hold Doyoung's baby pictures, but were taken down for obvious reasons) decorated the walls. The music was loud, and too many people were gathered in the small entrance-hall for Taeyong's liking. He was grateful that Johnny's tall and broad form was something people spotted easily, and therefor parted like the red sea when he approached.

Still hand in hand, Johnny pulled them towards the kitchen where they stopped for a drink, before Taeyong pulled his hand away to text Doyoung about their arrival.

"Over here!"

Johnny suddenly yelled, making Taeyong lift his head up to look in his line of sight. He thought Johnny had seen Doyoung, but instead another familiar face came into Taeyong's view.

He shouldn't have stared, he knew. He shouldn't even have let his eyes linger for more than the second it took to recognize a face, and yet he stared.

Jaehyun looked handsome in his black tee and ripped jeans. The gold watch around his wrist added nicely to his outfit. He noticed that the younger had even put on a light amount of eye makeup. He looked dangerous.

Before Taeyong had the time to rip his gaze away to text his friend, he noticed that Jaehyun had seen them and was making his way over - Taeyong moved closer to Johnny's body subconsciously, as if the taller could somehow protect him from the intense eyes that had fallen on his figure.

"Look at you! You clean up nice, Youngho~" Jaehyun teased, cheer filling his deep voice, as he stopped in front of his cousin, messing up the hair Johnny had spent half an hour styling. Johnny groaned and pushed the over affectionate hand away, swatting Jaehyun on the forehead with his fingers.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you..." Taeyong snickered to himself at their childish exchange before he looked back to his phone at the sound of a soft ding! It wasn't from Doyoung. He sighed.

"If you're looking for Doyoung, he's not that hard to find..." Jaehyun started, reading Taeyong's mind like it's an every day thing. He eyed Taeyong for a while, until the smaller couldn't stand the pressure of his gaze anymore and reached between the taller boys for a red cup that he filled with punch. Taeyong was good at keeping secrets, he was. Yet Jaehyun's simple gaze on him made him sure that he'd crack any second and reveal his horrible secret, well, secrets, to Johnny right then and there.

"What do you mea- oh my god..." Johnny snorted. He hadn't noticed how his boyfriend suddenly had tensed up.

Taeyong turned around at Johnny's exclamation, wondering what was so shocking that made Johnny react like that.

Jaehyun grinned at his cousins reaction, bringing his beer up to his lips as he eyed their mutual friend in the room across.

Taeyong was surprised, and yet not really that surprised of what he saw. It was so unexpected, and yet such a Doyoung thing to do. He couldn't help the surprise in his voice though,

"Did he get a fucking mechanical bull for this party?!" Taeyong exclaimed, eyebrows raised and drink halfway to his mouth as his eyed his best friend.

The best friend in question, drunk of his ass, was wearing multiple party-hats (the elastics were surprisingly stretchy, as two of them were wrapped around his chest like a bra) and had bottles of (something that gave Taeyong heavy PTSD and a gag reflex) taped to his hands, while tandem riding a mechanical bull with Jungwoo, who was downing one of the bottles taped to Doyoung's hands.

"Only Doyoung..." Johnny grinned, shaking his head in disbelief.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Doyoung up himself yet again, Taeyong allowed his eyes to look around the house. It the mass of the people, he managed to spot familiar faces 

"Yuta, Ten and Mark are over there, should we go?" He asked, looking up at Johnny for approval. Johnny downed the rest of his drink,

"Go on, I'll go to the bathroom first." He placed a kiss onto Taeyong's temple before he walked off, leaving Taeyong alone with Jaehyun. 

Before Taeyong could scurry off for the sake of avoiding small-talk with the man causing him forbidden wet-dreams and all too realistic nightmares, a warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the opposite direction,

"Come"

Taeyong didn't want to follow the other, because being alone with him in a secluded area would lead to the all too familiar scenario of breaking invisible boundaries while Johnny, sweet and clueless Johnny, would be here wondering where his lovely boyfriend had run off to.

"No."

Taeyong planted his heels to the ground, yanking his hand away from Jaehyun's sure grip.

Jaehyun stopped and turned around, brows furrowed at Taeyong's protest. Taeyong looked back at him with defiance

"No?" 

You'd never think this to be the same boy who had so playfully teased his cousin earlier.

Jaehyun ran his tongue up and down the inside of his cheek, in disbelief repeating what Taeyong had said. Taeyong knew Jaehyun was mocking him right now. 

It wasn't the first time Taeyong had so abruptly and forcefully protested, and though he told himself that each time was the last time, this wasn't the case - no, Jaehyun had heard it all before.

Taeyong huffed, pushing his chest out, repeating his firm

"No."

Then he walked off. As soon as his back was turned to the younger, he let his defiant face fall. He bit his lip and hurried off into the direction of his friends, where he would be safe from Jaehyun.

He couldn't let anything between the two of them happen again. He had let it go on for too long - Johnny would find out sooner or later, but Taeyong would have preferred the 'later' scenario, or the 'never'- one.

"Taeyong!" The youngest of his friends exclaimed, getting up to greet his the older with a heavy hug. Taeyong grinned as the intoxicated boy around his neck swayed them back and forth, before scolding the others for letting Mark drink himself into such state.

"Relax, mom. He's not a minor, he can do what he wants..." Ten rolled his eyes with a grin, while Yuta hummed into the red cup he was drinking out of.

Taeyong ignored the Thai, turning his attention back to Mark when the younger sat down on the couch with a thud.  
Somewhere in the background he heard an all to enthusiastic 'yeehaw' before something akin to the sound of a lamp broke.

After a few minutes of mingling, Johnny appeared with Jaehyun in tow. Taeyong was quick to pull Johnny down next to him before Jaehyun had the chance to sit down.

Johnny didn't notice the charged exchange of glares between his cousin and boyfriend.

Jaehyun looked blank, like always. His face never betrayed his true emotions, but Taeyong knew better. Jaehyun was seething.

Taeyong didn't care. He had all he could ask for right here, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and whispering sweet nothings into his ear every now and then.

Jaehyun could sulk all he wanted. Taeyong was done with his games.

-

"You think you can get rid of me that easily, huh?" Jaehyun growled as he pushed Taeyong against the wall, making the older squirm.

Despite avoiding situations where he'd be left alone with Jaehyun, he still found himself in this situation - pinned against a wall with the short tempered younger boy looming over him with his tall form.

Of course, something was bound to go the unwanted way. It was always like this. Johnny had had too much to drink, and since Taeyong didn't have the strength to carry his heavy body all the way up their stairs, Jaehyun being the angel he convinced other people he was had 'volunteered' to help him - he'd even drive them home.

Taeyong, who couldn't so abruptly deny the help he was offered when they were around the watchful eyes of their friends, had agreed albeit begrudgingly.

So after getting Johnny up to their bed, Jaehyun had pulled Taeyong out of the room and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Jaehyun. Stop it!" Taeyong hissed back, trying to break out of Jaehyun's bruising grip. Jaehyun didn't relent.

"Why? Afraid my dear cousin will hear?" Jaehyun taunted, pushing his crotch against Taeyong's. Taeyong glared daggers at the taller boy. He wasn't about to give in to Jaehyun again.

"Let go"

Taeyong saw a flash of recognition in Jaehyun's eyes, and was surprised to see the ghost of a grin on his face as he repeated the words Taeyong had spat at him hours earlier,

"No."

Then he kissed Taeyong, wet and aggressive. Taeyong didn't respond, frown deepening as he felt Jaehyun grind his hips against his again. Jaehyun broke away, eyes still closed, leaning his forehead against Taeyong's.

"Kiss me." He spoke, a sigh of exasperation leaving his mouth.

Taeyong shook his head, swallowing a gasp threatening to leave his mouth as Jaehyun continued grinding against him. Jaehyun kissed him again, but when Taeyong lacked a response he pulled away again.

"Kiss me, baby..." Jaehyun switched the tone of his voice to a deeper, more sensual one, hoping it would do the trick. He released Taeyong's hands in favor of cupping the older's face in his shaking hands.

Taeyong turned his face away as Jaehyun moved to kiss him again. This time, however, Jaehyun wouldn't take a no for an answer as he all but shouted.

"Kiss me!"

He punched the wall above Taeyong's head, and in fear of waking Johnny up with all the noise Jaehyun was making Taeyong complied.

When Jaehyun kissed him again, Taeyong kissed Jaehyun back, feeling the other exhale sharply through his nose as he finally got his wish. It was a hungry, desperate exchange of saliva. Jaehyun was like a starved man in a desert, and Taeyong was like the mirage his brain had conjured.

He could feel Jaehyun calming down from his sudden outburst of anger, and soon the younger moved his lips down Taeyong's jaw, down his neck to leave wet trails onto already existing hickeys. Taeyong thought Jaehyun reminded him of a spoiled brat - throwing temper-tantrums until he got what he wanted.

"Jaehyun, don't..." Taeyong said softly, afraid to make the other angry again while trying to peel the other of his skin. Jaehyun didn't budge. He only hummed a deep moan into the crevice of his neck where he abused his skin with his tongue, while he moved his hands down to cup Taeyong's ass trough his jeans.

Taeyong sighed at the tingling sensation Jaehyun's skilled mouth was providing, and clenched the black t-shirt in his hands where he previously had tried pushing the other off.

Jaehyun moved back up to Taeyong's lips and kissed him again, reminding Taeyong with a pinch on his skin to follow his lead. Taeyong moaned softly into the kiss, as one of Jaehyun's hands had moved to the front and pushed its way into his jeans to cup his dick.

The soft, tugging motion on Taeyong's dick was enough for Taeyong to swallow the words of protest that he was about to say. It felt good to be used like this, to be wanted like this. He could feel his breath deepen and his dick starting to stir awake at Jaehyun's ministrations.

An image of a smiling, pretty Johnny flashed through Taeyong's mind suddenly, and he bit Jaehyun's lip to separate from him. Jaehyun's brows furrowed, but his hand didn't stop in its movements.

"Jae... Don't do this to me..." Taeyong begged. He didn't want to sin against Johnny again, he truly didn't. If this kept going on for a minute more, though, he'd end up doing the thing he regretted the most.

Jaehyun spoke then, mocking undertone back in his voice as he cooed at Taeyong,

"Why? But you want me, Taeyong." He smirked. Taeyong wanted to wipe that ridiculously handsome yet sinister expression off of his face.

"Stop denying me, baby... Let me in..." Jaehyun whispered into his ears. Suddenly Taeyong understood Eve's inner turmoil at eating the forbidden fruit in The Garden upon the snake's request. In this scenario, Jaehyun was the snake, whispering empty promises and lies into his ear.

Jaehyun used one of his hands to open his own jeans, pushing both them and his briefs down enough for his erection to spring out of its confines.

"Jaehyun, we can't..."

Taeyong's protests fell on deaf ears, as Jaehyun took one of Taeyong's hands and placed it on his cock with a satisfied grin.

"You know you want to..." 

And then he kissed him, only this time Taeyong kissed him back out of his own will. He'd be damned for this, and Johnny would never forgive him if he found out.

Yet somehow, his cares slipped away when Jaehyun kissed him, and he felt that familiar heavy girth in his shaky hand - somehow it all made him feel like stabbing his partner in the back was okay. That everything would be alright. 

Except it wouldn't.

This temporary pleasure couldn't save him from endless misery.


End file.
